


Fragile

by shimotsuki



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimotsuki/pseuds/shimotsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day his twins are born, Miles comes to understand something new about his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile

"Here," said the Countess, depositing a small, blanket-wrapped bundle into Miles's arms before whisking away again.

Miles froze.

 _This can't possibly be as tricky as -- as defusing a bomb,_ he informed himself sternly. _Or piloting a stolen shuttle, or..._

The blanket was blue.

"Hello, Aral Alexander," he tried.

The oddly small eyes stared out past his ear, unfocused. One minute fist closed on a fold of the blanket.

"God, he's tiny," Miles breathed. "Smallest person I've ever seen."

"Mmm," said the Count-his-father, who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded, smiling.

Miles shifted his grip on his new son, holding his breath. "I can't help thinking I'm going to drop him, or crush him. He's just so -- fragile."

"Ha." Somehow, the Count's voice was both harsh and very quiet at the same time. " _This_ is not fragile. _Fragile_ is when some fool doctor breaks your son's arm thirty seconds out of the replicator by holding him the wrong way. _Fragile_ is when your son has to sleep wedged into a special pillow so that he doesn't snap his own neck in the night."

"Oh." Miles blinked at his father, and then looked down again at the warm bundle in his arms. _Oh._

The Count exhaled, slowly, and then came over to lay his hand on Aral Alexander's head. Miles suddenly, unexpectedly, thought: _Benediction._

"He'll be fine, boy," said his father. "They both will."

~ _fin_ ~


End file.
